wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toot Toot! (album)
"Toot Toot" is the 9th Wiggles album, which was released in 1998. It won the 1998 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was released on October 17, 1998. Tracklist #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - 2:22 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Look Both Ways - 1:42 J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) - 1:24 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Food Poem - 0:12 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) - 2:08 J.Field (Wiggly Tunes) #John Bradlelum - 1:14 Trad, Arr The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) #Captain Feathersword's Raincoat Story - 0:56 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! - 2:13 J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Bathtime - 2:09 R.Cavoukian (Homeland) #Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today - 2:00 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes - 2:23 Trad, Arr The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) #Silver Bells That Ring in the Night - 2:12 Madden / Wenrich (Alberts) #Zardo Zap - 2:41 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Henry the Octopus - 1:26 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field (EMI) #Move Your Arms Like Henry - 1:49 P.Field (Wiggly Tunes) #Do the Wiggle Groove - 2:18 J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Balla Balla Intro - 0:15 #Balla Balla Bambina - 2:10 A Rinaldi (Wiggly Tunes) #I Climb Ten Stairs - 1:31 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog - 1:22 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango - 1:04 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship - 1:55 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Rocket - 1:50 M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Officer Beaples' Dance - 1:41 D.Lindsay/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) #Let's Have a Ceili - 2:41 D.Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Release Dates Australia - February 10, 1998 United States - 2000 United Kingdom - June 24, 2003 Personnel * Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Greg Page, Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch and Kevin Bennett * Guitars: Anthony Field, Murray Cook and Tony Douglass * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry and Paul Hester * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Staff * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Producer: The Wiggles * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Raffi Cavoukian, John Field, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay, Edward Madden, Alfonso Rinaldi and Percy Wenrich * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Raffi Cavoukian, Paul Field, Edward Madden, Alfonso Rinaldi and Percy Wenrich * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Recorded at Festival and Electric Avenue Studios * Mixed at Studios 301 * Engineered by Chris Brooks * Mastered by Don Bartley * Assisted by Matt Lovell, Phil Punch and Brad Cooke * CD Package Designed by Glulietta Pellascio, Designxbent Trivia Songwriting * Anthony's brother John wrote Look Both Ways, Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food), Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! & Do the Wiggle Groove. * Dominic Lindsay wrote Officer Beaples' Dance & Let's Have a Ceili. * Alfonso Rinaldi a closest friend of The Wiggles wrote Balla Balla Bambina. * Anthony's brother Paul wrote Move Your Arms Like Henry. * The song Henry the Octopus was re-recorded and rewritten for this album. * All songs were written or arranged by different combinations of the four Wiggles but "Look Both Ways", "Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My Food", "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" and "Wiggle Groove" were co-written by John Field, Move Your Arms Like Henry was written by Paul Field, and Balla Balla Bambina was written by Alfonso Rinaldi, Officer Beaples' Dance was co-written by Dominic Lindsay, and Let's Have a Ceili was written by Dominic Lindsay. * This is the first album where Dominic Lindsay wrote songs. * For the speaking recordings section, The Wiggles wrote the Food Poem, Captain Feathersword's Raincoat Story, and Balla Balla Intro. Musicians * Tony Douglass plays guitar on Look Both Ways, Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food), Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!, Silver Bells That Ring in the Night, Do the Wiggle Groove, and Let's Have a Ceili. Song Credits * The US version of Windows Media Player lists Greg's name as Gregory Page. * In AllMusic, John Field's name is not listed in Look Both Ways, Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food), Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! and Do the Wiggle Groove, Alfonso Rinaldi's name is not listed in Balla Balla Bambina, and Dominic Lindsay is not listed in Officer Beaples' Dance and Let's Have a Ceili. Others *Despite Bathtime and Silver Bells that Ring in the Night not being included in the US CD or cassette, they are available still available on the iTunes and Amazon MP3 versions in the US. *One of the photos are from The Wiggles (TV Series 1). In it, it shows The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. The original cover shows an animated version of Dorothy at her garden. *The song Quack Quack is now changed to Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on his Pirate Ship, due to The Wiggles not being satisfied. *In the US album release, John Field is credited as Jeff Field. Alfonso Rinaldi and Dominic Lindsay are also credited as A. Rinaldi and D. Lindsay. *Wiggly Tunes published all the songs except for Henry the Octopus which was published by EMI Music and Silver Bells was published by Alberts. *Like Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, this album was also re-released in 1999 with new album artwork. *Because Zardo Zap runs 2:41, an introduction was added before the song. *All of the songs were recorded in 1997. Cover Art TootToot!OriginalInsideAlbumCover.jpg|The inside of the original album. TootToot!OriginalAlbumBackCover.jpg|The back cover of the original album release. TootToot!Album-Disc.jpg|Disc TootToot1998AudioCassette.JPG|1998 Audio Cassette. TootToot1998AudioCassetteBackCover.JPG|Back cover of the 1998 audio cassette. TootToot!AlbumPoster.jpg|Poster. Toottoot!.jpg|Regular album release TootToot!Album-RedesignedInsideCover.jpg|Inside Redesigned Cover. TootToot!AlbumRedesignedBackCover.jpg|Redesigned Back Cover. TootToot!RedesignedCassette.jpg|Redesigned cassette. Toot-Toot! american album cover.jpg|American Cover File:Untitled (04).png|Back cover (Lyrick re-release) MI0002748137.jpg|Back cover (Hit Entertainment re-release) 20170810_192501.jpg|Disc (Hit Entertainment re-release) TootToot!Cassette.jpg|American Cassette cover TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|The Toot Toot album advertisement at the 1998 awards. TheWiggles,DominicFieldandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|The Toot Toot album advertisement in the background. TootTootAlbum2.jpg|Alternate cover Album Booklet 1998 AU Release TootToot!AlbumBook.jpg TootToot!AlbumBooklet-SongList.jpg|Song List TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page1.jpg|Page 1 TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page2.jpg|Page 2 TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page3.jpg|Page 3 TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page4.jpg|Page 4 TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page5.jpg|Page 5 TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page6.jpg|Page 6 1999 AU Release TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet.jpg TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-SongList.jpg|Song List TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page1.jpg|Page 1 TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page2.jpg|Page 2 TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page3.jpg|Page 3 TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page4.jpg|Page 4 TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page5.jpg|Page 5 TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page6.jpg|Page 6 US 2000 Release US 2003 Release File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet.png File:TootToot!USalbumbookletbackcover.png File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet1.png File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet2.png File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet3.png File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet4.png File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet5.png Sampler Version In the US, a 3 song sampler CD of Toot Toot! was sold with some copies of Wiggly Play Time. The sampler was in a cardboard slipcase, and it featured the cover art similar to the US VHS and DVD, rather than the US album art. Tracklist *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car *Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page *I Climb Ten Stairs *Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page *We're Dancing with Wags the Dog *Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page TootToot!SamplerCDBackCover.jpg|Back cover (sorry for the giant rip in it) TootToot!SamplerCD.jpg|The CD itself Media Player Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1998 Category:1998 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums